


Key

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oltre la porta magica [5]
Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per il #writober2018 di #fanwriterit.Coraline ha trovato una strana chiave.Prompt Lista 1: 21. Chiave.Fandom: Coraline.Parole: 102.Titolo: Key





	Key

Key

 

_We are small but we are many_

_we are many, we are small_

_We were here before you rose_

_we will be here when you fall_

 

Coraline si rigirò la chiave con il bottone nella parte finale e masticò rumorosamente un panino, che teneva con l’altra mano.

Alzò lo sguardo e guardò il giardino spoglio oltre la finestra, sbuffò e passò ad osservare le pareti macchiate ricoperte di scarafaggi.

C’era il quadro di un bambino intento a piangere, il suo gelato era caduta a terra e gli rimane solo il cono vuoto.

< Questo posto non è solo pessimo e privo di qualsivoglia svago, è anche stato arredato da un pazzo > pensò.

“Mi chiedo se questa chiave possa portarmi in un bel posto, lontano da qui” rifletté.

 

[102].


End file.
